Senator Darcy
by CharlotteKingsley
Summary: Liz Bennet is the daughter of an ageing US Senator and she is looking forward to her father's retirement more than anything in the world. No more stuffy parties, boring fundraisers, or awkward cocktail receptions, but his retirement is months away, and their search for a new home brings her face-to-face with a rude young politician on his way up in the world. **IN PROGRESS**
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

Senator Darcy is a contemporary attempt at the story of Pride and Prejudice, where I've imagined that Elizabeth Bennet and her sisters are the daughters of a state Senator nearing retirement. Senator Darcy will combine Southern Charm with Elizabeth Bennet's signature wit, and a little bit of OOC ODC as well.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

More to come!

xx

* * *

Chapter 1

"Another glass of champagne, miss?"

The bells in the clock tower struck midnight, and it took all of Liz's considerable will power not to yawn in the waiter's face. She looked out over the room as the fundraising cocktail raged on, a sea of powerful faces drinking, and dancing, and making deals to the gentle accompaniment of a light jazz quartet.

It was the absolute last place she wanted to be that night, but as one of the daughters of the distinguished Senator Edward Bennet of Vermont and adored philanthropist Emily Bennet, she hadn't been given much of a choice. Her whole family was milling around that party, but she knew that if she dared to leave first, she would never hear the end of it from either her father _or_ her mother.

At least it would all be over soon. Liz's father was six months away from the end of his final term, and that meant no more speeches. No more parties. Just the constant, unending dedication of her parents toward finding her and her sisters suitable men to marry.

"Miss?"

For a moment, Liz had forgotten the waiter was even there. She looked at her phone, hoping that an hour or so had passed since the ringing of the bells.

 _12:01_.

"Yes, more champagne please."

The waiter left a glass with a kind nod and then disappeared into the crowd. Liz felt his absence a little more keenly than she ought to, and for a second, she considered asking him to return just so she could have the company. She'd lost sight of her parents hours ago, but was acutely aware of the location of her sisters, since they'd all abandoned her.

As always, Lydia and Kit had insisted on drawing the most attention to themselves. This time they'd somehow managed to strong-arm two very uncomfortable looking Marines into dancing with them. Maryanne seemed to be missing too, but Janey was standing in the corner, chatting with a man who looked vaguely familiar. She decided to join their conversation and abandon the loneliness of the table she was leaning against.

As she sidled up to them, she saw that her oldest sister's usually pale cheeks were bright pink, which caused her strawberry blonde hair to look even more rosy in the muted light of the chandelier above.

 _Oh, dear, what have I interrupted_? _Ah, well. No matter_.

"Liz! I thought you'd left hours ago," Janey said through gritted teeth. But Liz just smiled and squeezed her sister's hand.

"I can see how you might have thought that, but no, here I am! What did I miss?"

Janey cleared her throat while trying to suppress a scowl. "Liz, this is Congressman Charles Bingley, from South Carolina. Charles, this is my sister, Liz. Charles has been kind enough to invite our family to stay with him while father looks for a home in Charleston next week."

Liz raised a curious eyebrow at the congressman. "All of us? Really? That _is_ kind."

Charles brushed a stray brown hair away from his forehead and smiled affably. "It's no trouble at all. It's just me in the old place and I have more than enough room! Plus, your timing is perfect. You'll be down in time for Darcy's 4th of July picnic. You wouldn't want to miss it."

Liz tipped the glass of champagne to her lips to try and buy herself some time as she racked her brain for some shred of a memory as to whom Charles was talking about, but nothing came.

"Darcy?" she asked finally. Janey rolled her eyes with frustration.

"Honestly, Liz. How have you survived here all this time without retaining the slightest bit of information about the people we see at these events?"

"Practice, I suppose," Liz said as she finished the champagne. A small chuckle escaped Charles' lips, but Janey wasn't amused. Charles intervened and broke the tension that had built between Liz and her sister.

"Will Darcy. He's a fellow congressman from South Carolina. Not for long though."

"Oh?" Liz asked, a little more interested. The only things that sustained her by that point were her hours spent tutoring kids at the reading initiative she'd helped found, and the occasional bit of political gossip. But her hopes were quickly dashed when her sister waved a dismissive hand in Liz's direction.

"Don't make that face, it's nothing scandalous. There's a special election in South Carolina in November, and Will Darcy is running for a senate seat. I don't know much about his opponent, but they say his odds are good," Janey explained.

"Indeed they are," Charles responded with a charming drawl. "The fella running against him doesn't stand a chance. It's why Will isn't here tonight. Normally he'd be first in line for… Ah, shoot. What is this fundraiser for anyway?"

Liz and Janey looked at each other, and suddenly realized that neither of them actually knew why they were there, and then burst out laughing. Charles shook his head and smiled ruefully.

"That's politics for you, I guess. You'll meet him soon enough, I'm sure. In fact, I think he's flying up for that ball to benefit the First Lady's scholarship fund tomorrow. Surely the Bennet ladies won't be missing it?" Liz noticed both the shy smile that Charles gave Janey, and the way Janey's ocean-blue eyes sparkled in return.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Charles. Liz, perhaps it's time to gather everyone up and make our way home? Have you seen Maryanne lately?"

Liz craned her head around Charles and finally spotted the missing Bennet sister. She was scrunched up in the corner by the band, and watching the piano player with a look of utter rapture on her face. Liz sighed and pointed in Maryanne's direction.

"Over there. Either our darling little bookworm either finally has a crush, or she's envious of the man's job."

Janey looked where Liz was pointing and laughed. "Maryanne? A bookworm? Pot, meet kettle, Elizabeth."

Liz scowled at Jane, then held her hand out to Charles. "Congressman, a pleasure indeed. We will see you tomorrow night at the ball." Then she grabbed Janey by the hand and dragged her toward the door. When they reached the exit, Liz put two fingers in her mouth and blew an ear-piercing whistle that the Bennet girls used to find each other in a crowd, and Lydia, Kit, and Maryanne all came running as Janey hid her face in humiliation.

"Do you always have to make such a scene?" Janey asked as she ushered the younger girls out the door.

Liz laughed so hard, a piece of soft blonde hair fell down out of her chignon.

"As mother always says, if you make a grand exit, you always leave them wanting more!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

Senator Darcy is a contemporary attempt at the story of Pride and Prejudice, where I've imagined that Elizabeth Bennet and her sisters are the daughters of a state Senator nearing retirement. Senator Darcy will combine Southern Charm with Elizabeth Bennet's signature wit, and a little bit of OOC ODC as well.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

More to come!

xx

* * *

Chapter 2

Liz yelped in pain as the woman doing alterations on their gowns for the charity ball pulled the seam a little too tight, and she thought for sure she would never take a breath again. She had put off the fitting as long as she could, hoping that, perhaps, she could have convinced her parents at the last minute to let her skip it altogether. Instead, her mother was sitting in the chair across from her, watching intently to make sure she didn't try to run away.

"I'm late for my shift at the reading center, mother," Liz mumbled through the pain. Her mother waved as dismissive hand and then flipped to the next page in her fashion magazine.

"You run the program, Elizabeth. Someone can cover for you. Besides, it's important that you look your best tonight."

"And why," Liz stopped to groan as the seams were tightened again, "is that?"

Emily Bennet didn't even look up from the magazine. "Because you'll be meeting a young man there tonight, and I need you to look your best."

Liz rolled her eyes with such exaggeration, she was glad her mother hadn't looked up. While Lydia, the youngest Bennet girl, was still a teenager, Emily was intent on making sure that each of her daughters had found a suitable match, preferably before her dear husband Edward was out of office.

While Liz didn't loathe the idea of being in a relationship, she wasn't as invested in the concept as her sisters, and she certainly had no intention of marrying someone who pleased her mother. When she married one day, _if_ she married one day, it would be for all-consuming, head-over-heels, happily ever after love. Nothing less.

"Mother, there is absolutely no chance that I will…"

"Oh, Lizzie. Just give the man a chance. He's perfectly… hygienic," Emily said, refusing to make eye contact with her daughter. It was enough to send Liz into peals of laughter.

"If that's the best compliment you have for him, mother, I might as well take off this dress right now. I can still make my shift if beat the traffic out of here."

Emily slammed the magazine down in her lap and frowned. "Elizabeth Abigail Bennet, do I really ask so much of you? Is it _such_ a burden to spend one evening dancing with a man because it makes your mother happy?"

Liz tugged at the sweetheart neckline of her gown and winced. "I can't even move my hips in this dress. How am I supposed to dance?"

"Like generations of women who came before you. Carefully, and without moving very much."

Liz looked down, and the seamstress glared at her. "Your sisters were a lot easier to deal with."

Liz blew a piece of stray hair out of her eyes.

"I hear that a lot."

The limousine door opened, and Liz waited patiently while Janey climbed out of the back seat first. When they'd left their townhouse in Georgetown, their mother was still fighting with their younger sisters, and Janey had become impatient. In a huff, she'd made Liz leave with her, even though Liz had been forced to finish her makeup on the drive over.

The car had barely pulled to a stop in front of the museum when Janey jumped out.

"He's not going anywhere, Jane! He said he'd be here!" Liz called after her. Liz turned around, fluffing her black gown so that it spread out around her properly.

"I am sure I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about, Lizzie. Now would you hurry up!"

Liz sighed and scooted out of the limo, almost tripping over her pale blue gown in the process. The mermaid tail got stuck under her heels, and she had to jump up in the air to disengage it, causing the top of the dress to shift slightly. As Liz adjusted the bodice, Janey groaned and turned, abandoned Liz by the car and practically running for the security line. Liz shrugged and chased after her, attempting to look dignified but knowing that she was failing tremendously.

After struggling up the stairs in her Swarovski-studded heels, which didn't properly fit because she had borrowed them from Janey's closet moments before they left the house, she made it to her sister's side just in time to walk through security.

"Jane Bennett," Jane said formally. Then she pointed at Liz, "And this is Elizabeth, but you don't have to let her in."

Liz scrunched up her face, and her elder sister broke out in laughter. "Liz, you are nothing if not entertaining."

"And a bookworm. Don't forget that I'm _such_ a bookworm," Liz responded snidely as the security guard waved them through.

Jane took her sister's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry I was such a brat last night. I don't know what came over me. But Charles is just so… charming. I've never met anyone like him."

They approached the entrance to the ballroom, and could already hear the familiar first notes of a waltz wafting out through the doors. "Of course, you've never met anyone like him, Janey. You spend all of your time studying. You've hardly met anyone!" Jane slapped her sister gently on the arm as two men wearing Victorian costumes opened the ballroom doors. When they got a look at what lay ahead, even Liz was forced to admit it was spectacular.

Chandeliers and candelabras were lit with delicately sparkling bulbs, and a classical chamber ensemble played in the corner, their music already encouraging senators and pages alike out on to the dance floor. Waiters circled with trays of delicious hors d'oeuvres, and a wine bar had a line that practically stretched back to where Liz and Jane stood. The warmth and all of the period details overwhelmed Liz, but Janey had her eyes on other things.

"Do you see him?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Oh, for goodness sake, Janey! We _just_ got here. Give it a second. Get a canapé."

"If I eat anything while we're here, this dress will explode and I'll be arrested for murder by pearl button," Jane said with a laugh as they walked in. As they passed the bar, the bartender set two glasses of rosé on the edge for a man Liz recognized as deeply disliked senator from Texas. When he looked away, she reached out and snatched the glasses of wine, and then hustled to catch up with her sister. She could hear the bartender chuckling as she ran away.

"Here," Liz said as she handed the wine to a confused Jane.

"Where did you… You know what? Never mind. Thank you."

They clinked glasses and proceeded to watch the crowd for very different reasons; Liz to entertain herself, and Janey to look for her handsome congressman. After an hour of people watching, the only people they caught sight of were their parents and sisters, clamoring into the sea of dancers.

"Well, here are my two beautiful angels," Edward said with a kiss on Liz and Janey's cheeks. Emily reached over with both hands and grabbed hold of Liz's dress top, yanking it up further. Liz slapped each of her mother's hands.

"Mom! Come on!"

Emily just shook her head. "I explained to you that you would be meeting someone here tonight. The least you could do is not look like you ran here on foot and took a shortcut through the gardens. I swear, Elizabeth. Why can't you be more like Jane?"

Janey bit her lip in frustration, as Liz took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves. "We can't all be natural beauties like Janey, now can we mother?"

"Lizzie, don't…" But Jane wasn't able to finish her sentence, as she was interrupted by exactly the man she had been searching for all night.

"Well, if it isn't the Bennet family! All together! What a delight," Charles Bingley said with a gentlemanly bow. "Senator, what a great joy it must be to have such intelligent and beautiful daughters."

Lydia and Kit immediately began to giggle, though Maryanne approached the situation with her usual air of disinterest. Jane just turned bright red again at the sound of Charles' voice.

"They keep me on my toes, son. Nice to see you again, Bingley. And who, may I ask, is your friend?"

All at once, all of the women became aware of the man standing behind Charles, and Liz couldn't quite figure out how she hadn't noticed him before. He was handsome, of that she was sure, with wavy blonde hair, huge sparkling brown eyes, and the serious countenance of a man with much on his mind. And yet, there was something almost arrogant about him, aloof, and Liz felt a pang of annoyance that he'd been standing there so long without bothering to make his presence known.

"How rude of me!" Charles exclaimed. "This is my good friend, Congressman Will Darcy. Though I suppose I should get used to calling you 'Senator,' shouldn't I?"

Everyone said their hellos, but all Will Darcy did was nod as everyone was introduced. Liz's eyebrows raised at lack of manners, but she said nothing, despite her desire point out how utterly rude he was being.

Charles seemed unfazed, however, and held his hand out to Janey. "Miss Bennet, may I have the pleasure of your company for this dance?"

Janey didn't say a word. She just gave him her hand with a smile, and they turned towards the dance floor, leaving the rest of the Bennet's to stare uncomfortably at one another, and Will Darcy. Finally, Emily cleared her throat.

"Lizzie, why don't you and Congressman Darcy take a spin around the floor together? Neither is otherwise engaged and it _is_ the perfect night for a dance."

Liz could have killed her mother in that instant. If there were a man on the room she was less inclined to attempt to dance in that dress with, she didn't think he existed. But Darcy looked even less interested than she felt.

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Bennet, but I'm not much of a dancer," he responded in a drawl as smooth as sweet summer honey.

But the famous Southern Charm wasn't working on Emily Bennet, and Liz saw a look in her mother's eyes that meant this conversation wasn't going to end well for the congressman.

"I beg _your_ pardon, Mr. Darcy, but it hardly seems fit to come to a dance such as this and then refuse to take part in the festivities. Besides, when in your life will you ever have a lovelier dance partner?" Emily said, smiling at her daughter. But her attempts at charm served no purpose, and Will Darcy didn't say a word in response. He just turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, I _never_!" Emily shouted.

"Really, mother. Keep your voice down. The last thing father wants right before the end of his term is for his wife to cause a scene at a charity ball put on for the First Lady."

"I honestly don't care, Elizabeth. What a rude, boorish man. What right does he have to be so pompous?"

Liz flipped her skirt out from under her heels again, and rolled her eyes at her mother. "He's a politician, mother. That's all the right he needs. Maryanne? Let's go eat handfuls of free shrimp until the seams on our dresses pop!"

Maryanne jumped out from her hiding place behind their father. "You don't have to ask me twice!"

"Girls! Please do not make spectacles of yourselves over the hors d'oeuvres!" Emily called after them, but Liz and Mary were already halfway across the ballroom, cornering a waiter and stealing his tray of tiny appetizers, before disappearing behind the bar.

"Remind me again why we have to come to these things?" Maryanne asked as she stuffed a cheese puff in her mouth.

"Because we don't have a choice, darling sister."

They giggled as they poked through the other appetizers to see what they had stolen, and Liz was just about to suggest getting more to drink, when Maryanne poked her side to get her attention. Just to their left, waiting for a glass of wine was Will Darcy. He looked as put out and bored as he had earlier, even when Charles approached him with a huge, happy smile on his face.

"Good heavens, Darcy. What is the matter with you? It's a gorgeous night, the room is filled with beautiful women, and you're standing over here, scowling into your Cabernet."

Darcy scoffed. "It's Shiraz. And you, my friend, are dancing with the only beautiful woman here."

"What are you talking about, old man? The other Bennet girl, Liz, I think it is? She's a lovely young thing!"

Darcy shook his head and downed the whole glass of wine in one gulp, meager portion though it may have been. "She's hardly as pretty as her sister, and I don't see the point of wasting my time with someone beneath me, Charles. Go back to your dance partner and enjoy yourself. Leave me here with my wine."

Charles walked off, shaking his head, and Liz's hands began to shake with rage. She jammed the tray of appetizers into her sister's hands.

"Hold this," Liz growled.

"Oh, god, Liz. Don't do anything dad will regret... please," Maryanne whispered desperately. But Liz was already several steps away from her sister and stalking toward the bar. When she got within range of Darcy, his eyes went wide at the sight of her, but he didn't say a word. For a moment, it looked as if Liz were going to punch his lights out, her fists balled up in rage. But the second she stopped in front of Darcy, she threw her head back and smiled her most effervescent smile, then she stepped around him and leaned against the wine bar.

"Bartender, two glasses of whatever Congressman Darcy is having," she said with happy lilt. The bartender winked at her as he slid two glasses full of ruby red wine in her direction. Liz picked them up and walked slowly back over to Darcy, making every step count, before handing him one of the glasses.

"For you, Congressman Darcy. Unless…" she paused. "Unless you don't accept wine from those you consider _beneath you_."

Liz didn't allow him to answer. She just spun on her heel in the direction of her family, and walked away, leaving Darcy to brood alone with wine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Senator Darcy is a contemporary attempt at the story of Pride and Prejudice, where I've imagined that Elizabeth Bennet and her sisters are the daughters of a US Senator nearing retirement. Senator Darcy will combine Southern Charm with Elizabeth Bennet's signature wit, and a little bit of OOC ODC as well.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

More to come!

xx

* * *

Chapter 3

"Elizabeth, what did you say to that Congressman Darcy? He looked positively bewildered when you left him," Edward Bennet said as he flipped through the newspaper distractedly.

Liz was riding back home in the limo with her parents and Maryanne; Jane, Lydia, and Kit had decided to stay behind at the fundraiser, but Liz had had enough. Maryanne was asleep on their father's shoulder, and Emily was sending emails from her phone as fast as her fingers could type, probably about Janey's good fortune to have attracted the attentions of someone like Congressman Bingley.

Liz sank down into the plus seat of the car and let out a sigh. "Nothing, father. Nothing that would embarrass you, anyway. He was rude, and I just wanted him to be sure I was aware of it."

"Oh, who cares about that ill-mannered Darcy anyway, Edward? Not when a proper gentleman like Charles Bingley is around. I've heard that his sisters are just as delightful and refined as he is. What a blessing it would be to join our families," Emily babbled happily.

Edward turned the page on his newspaper. "Yes, well, let's just hope that he is a _proper_ gentleman, seeing as we will be staying with him at his home for week. I wouldn't want any funny business going on while we're there."

"Oh, father, really," Maryanne said with a yawn as she shifted positions.

Suddenly, Liz remembered something that made her blood boil. "Father, do we _really_ have to go to that horrible man's 4th of July party? I can't imagine a more dreadful way to spend the holiday."

"Under normal circumstances, I would never give a second thought to someone who had been rude to my darling daughter, however, we are obliged to go to the party. As guests in Bingley's home, as well as his state, we aren't in a position to be rude. It will be one night, and then you never have to see him again, darling," Edward said with a smile in Liz's direction. Liz just looked out the window and scowled.

"I'll be cordial, but I _won't_ be nice. And I definitely won't be dancing with him."

"Darcy, are you really going to sit there and tell me there wasn't a single woman at that ball who drew your attention tonight?"

Charles and Will were sitting at a small table in an empty bar down the street from the museum. They'd left the ball when Janey and her sisters had made their way home, opting instead to meet Charles' own sisters for a drink. Louisa had joined her husband, Colin Hurst, in DC, as he was a lobbyist there on business anyway. But Caroline had tagged along, generally because of the crush she'd had on Will since they were children; anywhere Will Darcy went, Caroline Bingley wasn't far behind.

Will drank down the last of his brandy and shrugged. "The women in this town don't do much for me, Charles. They never have. Yet another charity ball with the same women we always see wasn't going to change that."

Caroline and Louisa sniggered to themselves until Charles glared at them to stop.

"Not even the beauty I was dancing with, you stubborn mule?" Charles asked, frustrated with his friend.

"Jane Bennet is pretty, I'll give you that. But she grinned at you the whole night like her smile was the only thing anchoring her to the floor."

Caroline laughed openly. "Jane Bennet? Edward Bennet's oldest daughter? She's certainly sweet enough. She's been on the board of a few charities that I've volunteered with."

Louisa waved a dismissive hand at Caroline. "Oh, please, Caroline. Name one real charity and I'll give you $1000."

Caroline opened and closed her mouth like a fish a few times, before Charles put her out of her misery.

"And what was wrong with Liz? I've heard she's perfectly charming."

Darcy scoffed as he waved down the water for another drink. "Let's just say Liz Bennet is as charming as her mother is clever."

Caroline and Louisa both cackled at that, but by then, Charles had given up trying to control the cattiness that emerged from his sisters every time they crossed into Washington D.C.

"Honestly, Darcy. Can you find pleasure in anything? I've never met a grumpier SOB in my life," Charles said sadly as looked at his oldest friend. But Will just smiled.

"As opposed to you, who finds pleasure in everyone and everything? It must be exhausting, Charles."

"Can you boys stop bickering? You're ruining my buzz," Louisa's husband said with a grumble, suddenly sitting up from the bench where he'd been snoozing for the last hour. Will had completely forgotten Colin was even there.

"Regardless of this pointless spat, I'd very much like to get to know Jane Bennet better while her family is in Charleston. I think she's charming, and might make delightful company," Caroline said with a barely concealed sneer.

"See? Get on board, Darcy!" Charles laughed.

"Just one question, brother," Louisa interrupted, raising her hand. "Are we _sure_ that the rest of the Bennet family has to come with her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

Senator Darcy is a contemporary attempt at the story of Pride and Prejudice, where I've imagined that Elizabeth Bennet and her sisters are the daughters of a US Senator nearing retirement. Senator Darcy will combine Southern Charm with Elizabeth Bennet's signature wit, and a little bit of OOC ODC as well.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

More to come!

xx

* * *

Chapter 4

The entire Bennet family sat in the airport lounge waiting for their flight to Charleston. It was early, so the younger girls were all half-asleep on each other, barely interested in the family _or_ the trip. Emily and Edward were having breakfast at the bar, leaving Janey and Liz to talk at last. It had been several days since the ball at the museum, and Liz had been so busy at her foundation that she'd barely been home. This was the first opportunity they'd had to gossip since the fundraiser.

"And I suppose you quite like this Congressman Bingley?" Liz teased, elbowing her sister gently in the ribs. Janey laughed and smacked her sister's hand away.

"I do. Charles is sweet and kind, and very funny."

Liz wiggled her eyebrows. "It doesn't hurt that he's handsome, does it?"

"Oh, Liz. Knock it off," Janey said with a smile.

"Anyway, he must also be smart, seeing as he has the good sense to be interested in you. But fair warning, girl. I have heard horror stories about his sisters."

Janey turned to Liz, twisting in the uncomfortable chair to look at her sister nervously. "Oh? Are they that bad?"

"Worse! One of them is married to that lobbyist, Colin Hurst. You remember, don't you? The one who got drunk at the inauguration and almost started a fire on the rotunda? Oh, and Caroline. _Caroline_."

Jane's eyes went wide. "Caroline _Bingley_? I hadn't made the connection. Didn't she have a paparazzi photo go viral on one of those gossip blogs?"

"Let's just say that she's lucky she'd put on clean underwear that day. Charles is a special kind of saint to put up with those two. Especially when he seems so lovely."

"How do you always remember the salacious details and nothing else?" Janey said with a hint of awe in her voice. But then she shrugged. "Well, you know me, Lizzie. When I must, I can make friends with anyone. Even… Will Darcy," Janey said his name as if it were sour on her tongue, and Lizzie burst out laughing.

" _No one_ should have to make friends with Will Darcy. On the bright side, dear sister, he thinks we're all beneath him, so I hardly think we're going to be seeing very much of him."

Janey scowled at her own reflection in the window behind them. "I can't believe he said that. I thought all men from the south were supposed to have good manners."

"That's what I said!" Liz shouted. "But apparently not."

"Let's forget that Darcy character until we are given no other alternative. Hey! Is Charlotte meeting us in Charleston?"

Liz's best friend, Charlotte Lucas, had planned to take a few days off from her job working at the Library of Congress so she could see Charleston and visit with the Bennet's. Charlotte and Liz had both been so busy lately, they hadn't seen much of each other, and Liz couldn't wait to explore the city with one of her favorite people in the world.

"She'll be down there when we arrive! And she's staying until Monday. She's booked a hotel, but she said we can come stay with her if things get too 'crowded' at the good Congressman's house."

Janey shook her head with a laugh. "You can call him Charles, Lizzie."

Lizzie wrinkled her nose. "Let's just wait and see if he's earned it."

It was after 3pm when the large SUV carrying the Bennet's and all of their luggage pulled off a main street and down a dirt road that had been partially obscured by palmetto trees. Their plane had left D.C. later than scheduled, and everyone was cranky and tired, but the minute the car began rumbling down the hidden entrance to Charles Bingley's estate, the family became electric with anticipation. It felt like ages before the car came to a stop in front a massive wrought-iron gate, bearing a delicately painted sign that read, "Netherfield Park." Jane let out a sharp gasp.

"Oh, my goodness. I can already tell it's going to be beautiful," she whispered.

"And it could all be yours, so don't blow it," their mother muttered under breath.

A man in a gardener's outfit came out of nowhere and opened the gate by hand, allowing the car to pass through. Only a moment later, the trees cleared, revealing a massive, Georgian estate home, surrounded by beautiful gardens and trees full of hanging moss. Liz could just make out a stable and even more property behind the manor house, and what looked like miles of perfectly manicured lawns.

"Congressman Bingley sure has a lot of cars," Lydia said as she poked her head out of the window and looked around, let a gust of humid air into car that was, for a moment, stifling.

"I must say, this _is_ a bit excessive," Edward agreed with his eyebrow raised.

"No, sir," the driver corrected. " Mr. Bingley is having an afternoon luncheon on the back yard. But he's aware of your arrival and will be meeting you presently."

As if summoned by the mention of his name, Charles walked out of the front door, smiling from ear-to-ear and holding an iced tea in his hand. The family all began to file out of the car, but Janey was first, practically running up to Charles to say hello.

"I'm so glad you all made it safely! And I hate to say the surprise is ruined, but thanks to that nasty old airline… I planned a bit of a welcome luncheon for all of you, and the gang's already here, as they say. But it's only just begun! You must be starving, and in need of a quick freshening up. My right-hand man Gordon here will show y'all to the guesthouse and the carriage house. Janey, and Miss Liz, I thought you would both be most comfortable in the Carriage house. The guest house only has three bedroom, so it might get tight should all of you stay there together."

Liz could see the younger girls practically turning ghostly white at the prospect of the luxury they were about to experience. Janey was trying to take it all in stride, but Liz was hardly as impressed. All of the riches and extravagances just made Lizzie long for the peacefulness of their home in Vermont.

"Thank you very much, Charles. We'll drop off our bags and change our clothes and meet you and your guests presently," Edward said as she shoved his girls away, corralling them so they would follow Gordon toward the proper living space. Once they were out of sight, Charles turned to Janey and Liz.

"May I show you ladies to the carriage house?" he asked, his dimples deepening with a slow, charming smile.

"I'm sure we can find our own way, Congressman, if you just point us in the right direction. Come along, Janey!" Liz said as she picked up their bags and started stomping away, dragging Janey behind her.

"Why in the world did you do that, Lizzie? Talk about being rude!" Janey huffed as she chased after her sister, out of breath from a combination of the South Carolina humidity and frustration.

"Because, Jane, you always have to leave them wanting more!"

Liz and Jane ran into the carriage house, which was in fact a beautifully renovated guesthouse, and quickly changed into sundresses that were more befitting of the weather. Once they'd made themselves feel a little more agreeable despite their lack of sleep, they followed the sound of upbeat jazz music to the gardens behind the manor house. On one side, there was a tiny hedge maze, which Liz found that she couldn't wait to get lost in. On the other, a host of people, only a few of which Liz recognized, were mingling in the heat, sipping cocktails, and dancing happily.

"Well! If this is what Charleston is like all the time, I'll be more than happy to move here," Janey said as she surveyed the party.

But Liz let out a _harrumph_. "Let's not forget, Jane. It's just a summer home. We're not going to be here _all_ the time."

Jane gave her sister a sideways glance of disapproval as they walked into the crowd, searching for familiar faces. Their parents and the rest of the girls hadn't made it over yet; they were probably still arguing about appropriate attire, and why Maryanne had to leave the guesthouse at all. Liz was just about to abandon Janey for the buffet when a high-pitched voice called to them from next to a fountain.

"Janey! Janey Bennet! You get over here and say hello to me this instant!"

 _Ugh_. It was Caroline Bingley, and the last thing Liz wanted to do was spend a moment in her company, let alone the length of a party.

"Coming, Lizzie?" Jane asked, panic in her eyes.

"I'm going to go eat one or ten of those little cucumber sandwiches. I'll find you eventually, or never, bye!" she called over her shoulder as she ran away. She could hear Jane cursing at her as she made her escape, but it was worth it.

Liz grabbed a plate from the end of the buffet line and started to make her way down the assortment of sandwiches and fruit trays and little cups of dessert she didn't recognize, when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Liz!"

She turned around to see her best friend Charlotte, all smiles, but looking a little disheveled in the humidity. "Charlotte! What are you doing here?" She threw her arms around Charlotte, almost dropping her plate. "How did you even know about this?"

"Oh, my father helped Charles set it up. They're sponsoring a bill together or something, who even knows, right?"

Charlotte's father, Col. William Lucas, was also in his last term of service, but he was a congressman from Rhode Island. Charlotte and Lizzie had met at summer camp when they were children and then ended up in college together, so the distance in their friendship had never been an issue. Still, Liz was surprised that Col. Lucas would come all the way down to South Carolina for the party.

"Is your father here? I'd love to say hi!"

Charlotte craned her neck and looked around, but shrugged. "Somewhere. Probably trying to charm his way into a deal over a beer. He never stops working, you know?"

"Your father is a trip, Char."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You don't know the half of it. Lizzie." She looked over Liz's shoulder and her lips parted in surprise. "Is that Janey I see chatting up Charles Bingley?"

Liz turned and rose up on her toes to look over the top of the crowd, and spotted her sister talking to Charles happily.

"She is! They met the other night, and at the rate they're going, she's going to be jotting the names of their children in her diary soon."

"Oh?" Charlotte asked, casting a glance in Janey's direction. "And do you think he feels the same way?"

"I couldn't begin to understand the workings of a man's heart, but he certainly seems to be interested. Why?" Liz had very little patience for the romantic games that people in love played and now it seemed she was being swept up into a game that wasn't even her own. It was a trifle wearying.

"If Jane is into Charles Bingley, then she needs to lock him down, Liz. She needs to make sure he knows how she feels if she's going to secure him from all the other women in Charleston looking to land a politician."

Liz laughed a little louder than she meant to at the sheer ridiculousness of her best friend's words. "Lock him down? Secure him? He's a man, Charlotte, not a yacht."

"In this town? He might as well be."

"Oh, Charlotte. Come on," Lizzie answered incredulously. "She barely knows him! She should throw herself at him before she knows anything about his personality, his dreams, whether or not they share any of the same aspirations? What if she hates his favorite movie, or he hates _her_ favorite food?"

Charlotte waved a dismissed hand at Liz. "Those things don't matter in the long run. You're such a romantic, Lizzie. Happiness in a marriage is like playing the lottery. One in a million manage to make it on love alone, but the rest of it is work. Better you jump in with your eyes closed and do the work once you're secured."

"For the love of… Char, I can't believe you'd ever take a chance like that!" Liz was blown away by what her friend was saying. _Marry for convenience? To someone you didn't know or love? Never_.

"Regardless, it doesn't seem that will be an issue for Janey, does it? As long as Charles returns her affections. Heavens knows they won't get any encouragement from his sisters. I believe they have certain ideas about who their brother should marry and it's not a shy beauty from Vermont."

Lizzie glanced in the direction of the Bingley sisters, and saw Will Darcy for the first time, hovering near but far enough away that he wasn't speaking to Caroline or Louisa. He looked very refined in a khaki suit and white button-down shirt, that was unbuttoned just enough to give a teasing view of his tanned chest. But he still had the same judgmental frown on his face that he always had.

"And I'm _quite_ sure that his best friend over them wouldn't speak in Janey's favor either."

Charlotte followed Liz's line-of-sight. "Speaking of Will Darcy, I've noticed him looking over here a great deal since you and Janey arrived."

"I couldn't begin to imagine why. I know for a fact that the only reason he might waste a glance in my direction is to banish me from social circle via a withering death stare. I simply don't understand why he bothers coming out at all if all he's going to do is lurk and glare at everyone."

As Liz and Charlotte continued to talk about Janey's prospects, Darcy remained in the shade of a palmetto, watching the younger crowd as they danced and feeling slightly resentful of the fact he found no joy in it. He was just considering leaving when Col. Lucas approached him with booming laugh and a pat on the shoulder, both of which made Darcy uneasy with their cheerfulness.

"Will, my boy! What a delight that you've joined us to welcome the Bennet's to Charleston. Why aren't you out there enjoying yourself? I'd be cutting a rug myself if I were a few years younger and a few pounds lighter."

Darcy forced a smile onto his face. "Thank you kindly, Colonel, but I fear I don't find much pleasure in dancing. It's a rather undignified way to spend one's time, wouldn't you say?"

Darcy thought the conversation had been brought to a timely end, when Liz Bennet walked past them, in an apparent hurry to reach her youngest sisters, who had begun dancing quite inappropriately with a few senators' sons. But before she could make it that far, Col. Lucas grabbed her hand and prevented her from continuing on.

"Elizabeth! You darling creature! I haven't seen you since when? Our anniversary party in Nantucket?"

Liz winced when she saw Will Darcy standing next to Charlotte's father. "I believe it was, Colonel. It's lovely to see you, too." She worked especially hard to avoid Darcy's gaze, though she could feel his eyes fixed on her.

"Lizzie, why aren't you out there dancing with the other young people? Will Darcy; have you met my daughter's best friend, Elizabeth Bennet? If you're looking for a dance partner, there is no better, nor more beautiful, here today, I can assure you!" Colonel Lucas said with fatherly pride. Liz patted his hand lightly.

"That's very kind of you, Colonel, but I fear I'm not much in a dancing mood. I didn't come over here looking for someone to dance with," Liz answered, looking strictly at the Colonel, who seemed more than a little shocked at her words.

"Actually, I would be happy if you would dance with me, Miss Bennet," Darcy said, quite unexpectedly. But Liz was having none of it.

"I'm not much of a dancer," she responded, this time looking Will right in the eye. Colonel Lucas, quite unaware that anything was amiss between them, kept right on talking.

"Come now, Lizzie! Darcy doesn't even like dancing and he's asked you to take a spin around the floor with him!"

Liz crossed her arms over her chest with a smile. "Yes, all pleasant and polite, isn't he?"

"He is!" Colonel Lucas answered happily, still blissfully immune to the tension. "And why wouldn't he be to a girl like you?"

Darcy stood there, his face blank, unable or unwilling to engage with any of the barbs Liz was levying against him. Liz sighed and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to my sisters."

Colonel Lucas waved at Liz, "Ah! Wait for me, Lizzie! I'd like to say hello to Lydia and Kit!" Then he waddled after her, treating everyone he passed to a booming greeting, and leaving Darcy standing alone. Caroline Bingley saw Darcy in his vulnerable state, a tiger circling her prey, and pounced. She sauntered over to his side.

"I bet I know what you're thinking, Will," she purred, startling him from his stupor.

"I scarcely see how you could, Caroline," Darcy answered, never taking his eyes off Liz as she attempted to corral her sisters.

"You're thinking the same thing I am. That you don't want to spend another moment in the company of these… people. Admit it."

Will never even turned to look at Caroline. "Hardly that. In fact, I was just thinking about what a pleasure it was to look upon such a unique beauty, the kind of woman you rarely see at functions like this."

"Oh?" Caroline inquired, leaning forward with hope in her eyes. "And which unique beauty was it exactly that inspired this revelation?"

The slightest of smiles crossed Darcy's face, illuminating the hint of a sparkle in his chocolate brown eyes. "Elizabeth Bennet."

Caroline's self-importance countenance disappeared in a flash. "Oh. Well. Color me surprised."

Darcy didn't even register Caroline's reaction as she walked away, the wind firmly snatched from her sails. He just watched Liz as she chatted with people by the dance floor, the same trace of a smile never leaving his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone!

Senator Darcy is a contemporary attempt at the story of Pride and Prejudice, where I've imagined that Elizabeth Bennet and her sisters are the daughters of a US Senator nearing retirement. Senator Darcy will combine Southern Charm with Elizabeth Bennet's signature wit, and a little bit of OOC ODC as well.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

More to come!

xx

* * *

Chapter 5

The Bennet family had just sat down for breakfast in the guesthouse when Jane's phone buzzed. _An email_ , Liz thought, Janey wasn't a texter. Normally checking one's phone at the table was forbidden, but when Janey saw who it was from and exclaimed in surprise, their mother couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Well, Janey? Spill it!" Emily said impatiently.

"It's from Caroline Bingley. They're having a luncheon today at the manor house and they invited me to join them."

The shriek Emily let out probably stirred the carefully bred horses in Mr. Bingley's nearby stables into a panic. "So you'll be dining _again_ with Charles? That's certainly a good sign!"

"Actually, mother, it's just Caroline and Louisa. Charles will be joining Darcy for a meeting, so they won't be available."

Liz bit down on a piece of toast and made such a display of chewing it, that every Bennet eye turned to her.

"And what, pray tell, is behind that unnecessary cacophony, Elizabeth?" Emily asked, scowling at her daughter.

"I'd just rather spend the afternoon dining with pigs at a slop trough than with Charles Bingley's sisters, but whatever makes you happy, Janey."

Mary snickered, and then quickly covered her mouth with a napkin when she caught her mother's disapproving stare.

"Well, dear Elizabeth, perhaps you can afford to be so choosy when it comes the relations of your hypothetical future husband, but I don't see why Janey need follow your lead. No, she will go to lunch, and with any luck, that rain they forecasted last night will creep up and she will be stuck there until Charles comes home from his meeting."

Now the whole family turned and looked at Emily. "My sweetest pie, the manor house is all of a hundred steps from the guest house, eighty with Janey's long stride. In what world would a little rainstorm prevent her from returning home after lunch?" Mr. Bennet's eyebrow was raised higher than Liz had ever seen it and she smothered her smile behind her hand.

"First of all, _Edward_ ," Emily replied with a little tart in her tone. "A _proper_ young lady shouldn't be seen traipsing about in the mud. Secondly, you never know _what_ might transpire to keep her there, even if it's just long enough see to see Charles again."

"Honestly, mother. It's just lunch. What could possibly happen to keep me at the house for longer than a few hours?" Janey said, rolling her eyes at her sister.

Liz sat in a rocking chair on the porch of the carriage house, periodically reading a few pages of the novel in her lap, but mostly watching the soothing South Carolina rain as it beat down upon the bright green grass. She would never say it out loud, but there was something comforting about the smell of jasmine on the wind and the heavy warmth of the southern air. It enveloped her like a blanket and made her feel completely at ease.

So, when her cell phone began to ring, interrupting her hard-fought peace, she groaned. Except the caller ID said it was Janey, and her sister would only call her if it was something juicy.

"Calling from the bathroom, Janey Waney? Did someone try to poison your tea?"

There was silence for a moment, and briefly, Liz wondered if she may have misread the name on her phone. But then a voice she didn't recognize answered her.

"Why, Liz Bennet. Why in the world would anyone here try to poison a sweet girl like your sister?"

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Liz asked, suddenly panicked.

"It's Caroline Bingley," came the sharp reply. "Liz dear, Jane has had a bit of an accident, and I was wondering if you could meet us in the manor house?"

Liz felt her blood run cold. "What _kind_ of an accident? What happened?"

Caroline's voice was distant and detached, as if she would rather be anywhere else than making that call. "Just a tumble down the stairs. I'm sure she's fine, but Gordon thinks we shouldn't move her until our family doctor arrives."

Liz didn't wait to hear anything else. She ended the call without saying goodbye and dropped it and her book on the table next to the rocking chair. She ran through the mud as fast as her feet could carry her, her sandals sloshing in the puddles the entire way. When she got to the front door of the manor house, she flung it open without a second thought given to knocking or ringing the bell and stood in the foyer, dripping rain and muck all over the marble tiles.

Liz expected Caroline and Louisa to greet her at the door with mutual looks of disdain, but instead, Will Darcy came around the corner from the drawing room, an expression of utter surprise on his face. He surveyed Liz from top to bottom, lingering on her muddy feet and trying to suppress an amused smile.

"Miss Bennet, hello."

Liz fought back the urge to kick one of her muddy sandals in Darcy's direction. "Congressman. I thought you and Charles were in town on political business."

"We returned just a while ago, before the weather really hit."

Liz shook a torrent of rainwater out of her hair, scattering the droplets all over the wall behind her. "I've come to see what's happened to Janey. Caroline said she had an accident?"

"You ran all the way here in the rain, in the mud, in your sandals?"

Liz looked down at her feet and back up at him, her eyebrow raised. "Well… obviously," she grumbled before gaining control of her manners once more. "Congressman, would you be so kind as to take me to my sister?"

Darcy waved his hand in front of him, indicating that Jane was down the hall that ran parallel to where they were standing. But before Liz could walk away, Darcy cleared his throat.

"Perhaps, so as to avoid the wrath of the Bingley sisters _or_ their housekeeper, you should leave your shoes in the hall?"

Liz let out a frustrated sigh as she kicked off her sandals, and then jumped up and down on the doormat, dislodging a good portion of the mud from her feet and ankles. Then she smiled and tilted her head.

"Better, sir?"

Darcy simply nodded and walked down the hall to a room with a closed door, just off a sunroom that overlooked the hedge maze. Liz opened the door to discover Janey, laid out carefully in the bed, a single pillow behind her head and a damp washcloth on her forehead. Without a thought for the lingering traces of dirt on her legs, Liz darted into the room and rushed to her sister's side.

"Jane! Oh, Janey, what happened?"

Darcy nodded cordially. "I'll leave you two, then," he murmured before shutting the door. Jane watched him carefully, as if trying to be sure he was gone before answering.

"Lizzie… I think Caroline Bingley pushed me down the stairs," Jane said with a pained gasp. Liz felt her face turn bright red with rage at the mere thought of that wretched woman touching her beloved sister.

"Janey, tell me exactly what happened, and don't leave out a single detail…"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Charles. It was just a silly accident. One of those things that happens when you aren't paying attention to where you going. I do think Jane Bennet was distracted by the opulence of the house, if you want to know my opinion on the matter, and she simply tripped over my foot."

Charles and Darcy sat with Louisa and Caroline at the small dining room table, sipping iced tea, and discussing the circumstances surrounding Jane Bennet's fall. Charles seemed satisfied that the two women had simply gotten entangled on the stairs and Jane had lost her balance, but Darcy, with his politician's eye, saw a distinct air of falsity in Caroline's story.

"Well, regardless of how it happened, Dr. Stevens believes she shouldn't be moved for the time being. And so, she will stay in the manor house until she is well enough to leave. I will hear no more about it," Charles said as he pulled another warm biscuit from the basket in front of them.

"That hardly seems necessary, Charles. I'm sure she is well enough to be moved back to the carriage house. You're acting as hysterical as Liz Bennet, running over here in the rain and getting mud all over the foyer," Louisa said, stirring her tea absently with a graceful finger.

Caroline nodded in vehement agreement. "Honestly. Did you see how disheveled she was when she came through the door? She looked like she came straight from the swamp. And her hair, Louisa! If she intends to be a part of polite society in this city, she will have to stop behaving like a feral cat. You saw her when she got here, Will! Certainly, you would never allow your dear sister to behave in such a way."

"If I had a choice, I'd think not," Darcy answered, thinking of his own little sister, Georgia, who, while being the picture of southern manners, exhibited the same streak of independence that seemed to afflict Liz Bennet.

"I don't understand what everyone is all worked up about. She was worried about her sister. I would guess any of us would react similarly should a loved one be hurt like that," Charles said stiffly.

"Be that as it may, I imagine that Miss Bennet's lack of manners has, perhaps, changed your rosy view of her?" Caroline said to Darcy with a smirk.

But Darcy simply raised his glass of iced tea to his lips and took a long, slow sip. After he'd had a moment to consider his answer, he responded, "Quite the contrary. If anything, I believe her even lovelier now than I did before."

The sneer on Caroline's face remained frozen in vexation, and though Charles remained quite unaware of it, the tension at the table increased five-fold. Finally, Louisa grasped at whatever conversational thread she could manage.

"Jane Bennet though… such a sweet girl. I feel terrible about her accident. And I feel even worse about her relations. Edward Bennet is certainly no one I would have voted for, and Emily? Isn't she a Weatherly? These _nouveau riche_ families coming in and trying to make names for themselves really is just the lowest of the low."

Charles slammed his napkin down on the table is frustration. "I do _not_ understand all this talk of families and names and connections. A kind person is a kind person. Who cares about their family?"

Darcy set down his tea and looked at his friend with an abundance of sympathy. He was a decent man with good intentions, but Charles didn't understand the way the world worked, especially when it came to the circles they ran in.

"Charles, my boy, the point is this: if the Bennet sisters hope to marry anyone in Washington, it's going to be difficult given their family. That is all your sisters are trying to say, regardless of how cruelly they say it."

At that moment, the door to the dining room opened, and Liz walked in, looking both concerned and exhausted. When she didn't sit down, Charles stood to greet her.

"Liz, how is Jane doing? Is she feeling any better?"

"No," Liz answered with a contemptuous glare in Caroline's direction, "I'm afraid she isn't well."

"Then I won't hear another word about it. You will stay in the manor house with Jane until she's feeling well again. I will send Gordon over to the carriage house to collect your things, and you can have the room next to Jane's."

The sound Caroline made was both one of obvious disapproval, and was loud enough to draw the eyes of everyone in the room. It only strengthened Liz's resolve to stay by her sister's side. If there was even a chance that Caroline had intentionally hurt Janey, Liz wasn't going to give her the opportunity to try anything again. But she knew she had to be polite, even if Caroline Bingley wasn't going to offer her, or Janey, the same courtesy.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense," Charles answered happily. "We must do what is best for Jane. I will also ask our family doctor to return and confirm that we don't need to take Jane into town. He was worried about transporting her in the ambulance on these old dirt roads; he thought it might do more harm than good since she had neither broken bones nor a concussion. But we can't be too careful, can we?"

"You're very kind, Congressman Bingley. Thank you."

Charles patted her gently on the shoulder. "While you are under my roof, you will call me 'Charles.'"

"Charles," Liz responded, and took no small amount of pleasure in the look of sour discontentment on Caroline's face. "Charles it is."


End file.
